Fallout Oasis
by Koblowsky
Summary: Fallout Oasis is my first time writing any type of fanfiction. I have read into almost all of the fallout games. I'm trying to put aspects of all the games into my own story adding some of my favorite characters from the games. I've worked hard to make a story but its not quite finished. I will add on to this once it progresses a little farther.


Fallout

Oasis

In the year 2077, the United States was at war with the People's Republic of China. The brutal and bloody war raged over the world's last shred of natural resources. The chinese were trying to seize one of the last oil reserves in Alaska and the Americans were fighting to keep the reserves for themselves. The US government on the brink losing control, went as far to annex land in Canada to keep it. Eventually the Chinese lost and we're pushed back... Causing major tention to build between the two nations. The superpower nations had improved their weapons and technologies to a new and catastrophic level. The US made major scientific breakthroughs on atomic nuclear energy. Making nuclear power almost a household utility. Nuclear fission and fusion had become the most abundant power sources in America being sold as atomic batteries and engines. It fueled cars, trains, airplanes, entire cities, robots, weapons, exoskeleton power armors and huge nuclear explosives. Neither of the two nations were ready for what was about to happen. They both thought they were going to end the great war but, WAR NEVER CHANGES!

Journal entry: Oct 23, 2077

"My name is James Ferron Stain. I think today is Friday. I was encouraged to make holotapes about myself and what's going on… I am or… was an engineer and scientist for the US government. My area of expertise is… was development and deployment of prototype weaponry. I live in Bakersfield, California with my beautiful wife Maryann… Something terrible has happened... We're 400 ft underground right now… inside some kind of bunker. My wife and me paid a hefty sum to stay in one of Vault-Tec's fallout shelters. Around 100 other US citizens did the same... When we all heard the news of ballistic missiles being launched at the United States and the government declaring a state of emergency. We rushed to the vault as quickly as possibly in hopes of surviving... We were all told that we will stay down here till our government deems it's safe to exit… Who know how long it will be… I'm done recording for now…"

The sun was shining brightly in the afternoon sky over my suburban community. The Mr. Handy robot was trimming the hedges and cutting the grass. I was inside, reading my Big Book of Science, and Mary was watching The Silver Shroud on television. It was a warmer day for late October. We were both off work for the weekend and had planned on going to the drive in to unwind.

It was a nice day…

Then the TV began to play the emergency broadcast system.

"James!" Mary yelled.

I got up to see what was happening. The emergency message began with a digitized code that told what type of disaster was about to happen, then a prolonged beep to make sure everyone around heard it. The reporter chimed in next and told you what horrors were about to occur...

"This broadcast is being transmitted on behalf of the U.S. government. It is believed that the Communist Chinese have launched multiple nuclear ballistic missiles toward the Los Angeles metropolitan area in retaliation for there loss of Anchorage, Alaska. Citizens are urged to seek shelter immediately in your local Vault-Tec fallout facility or Pulowski Preservation shelters. Impact is believed to be in one to two hours. If you do not have reservations for one of the vaults your local authorities will help you seek shelters. Please pack emergency essentials and a radio to stay tuned for more information. this message will be repeated…"

The US government was worried for the inevitable nuclear war so they contracted corporations to save as many people as possible in case of nuclear annihilation. The government called this Project Safehouse, Vault -Tec was an extremely large company that was pretty much its own branch of the government because of project safehouse. They were scheduled to build around 100 or more radiation and blast proof bunkers for large number of citizens scattered all throughout the United States. Everything about that company was extremely secretive and they ran these vaults privately with very little government influence and a lot of government funding. They were given almost 20% of the federal budget to spend however they pleased.

Pulowski Preservation Services was a smaller company and a competitor for Vault -Tec. This corporation also made "radiation and blast proof shelters" but theses shelters fit 1 or 2 people inside a metal tube. Theses tubes were placed above ground in clusters around highly populated areas like cities. If people couldn't afford to purchase a vault reservation or weren't near a vault when the bombs fell they could buy one of the vending machine like shelters for a fraction of the price. Literally pocket change could save your life But the machine accepted exact change only

I felt the blood leave my face and my heart skip a beat. I doubted the horrible message for a moment thinking it couldn't be true. Mary gasped in horror and I heard the air raid sirens start outside. The muffled back and forth tone sent terror down to my spine with a cold shiver.

"Pack everything quickly! We have to go now!"

I grabbed the nearest bag and threw in family photos, birth certificates, work documents, medical supplies, clothes, books, magazines, playing cards, jewelry, money, food and water. Anything that I felt had importance or could be useful. Our Mr. Handy greeted me and asked cheerfully if he could "help pack for our trip." I deactivated him and yelled for Mary to hurry as I ran outside. The back and forth tone of the sirens got much louder. It was a mess. I saw my neighbors and friends in a state of panic, screaming, crying, and running with handfuls of bags. Everyone was trying to get to somewhere/ anywhere safe. I helped Mary pack as much as we could fit in my Atomic V8 Corvega and we sped off to the vault. Even with the traffic of people trying to flee, It took no time to get there in the nuclear fusion powered car. No one was going slow but you had to be careful not to get in a car crash. It was no time to call a mechanic.

The vault was on the edge of Bakersfield. It was about 15 miles southwest of the city, in the middle of the abandoned oil fields. It was a large building with an even larger Vault-Tec sign on top. A barbwire fence surrounded the perimeter of the building. The military was already there, escorting certain people inside the fence and into the building. We grabbed our bags and ran for the gate.

"My name is James Stain and this is Maryann Stain. We have reservation for this vault."

I shoved my paperwork in the face of the large man in older t-45d power armor. He grabbed the paper, looked over it for a second, then handed it back. He waved us through without even saying a word. Another man in power armor escorted us through the fence gate and up to the large door of the facility.

The building was empty, well besides the other people standing in a large huddle. It looked like an empty warehouse to me. It had pictures of their mascot on the wall. The cartoon guy with his thumb up and winking like he's saying everything is gonna be A-okay. There were a couple of desks and metal support beams. Other than that, nothing…

"How is this going to protect us?" I thought to myself. At that moment I heard someone with a megaphone.

"Hello everyone. May I have your attention. Please, everyone stay calm. We will be heading down to the vault in a moment. We have reached our maximum capacity."

I looked back and saw people trying to fight their way in, but they were being held at bay by the men in power armor. I held Mary close to me, thinking it could have been us trapped outside facing the apocalypse. I heard the person on the megaphone again.

"We are now descending into the vault entrance". The floor shook and started to drop. I watched as the tunnel grew longer and longer with the light fading away in the distance. The elevator stopped with a loud thud.

"Ok everyone, please step forward in a orderly fashion." I finally saw the person with the megaphone. It was a lady in a blue and yellow jumpsuit. She looked like the Vault -Tec mascot. I looked around at the terrified looks on all the men, women, and children's faces. The lady in the jumpsuit spoke up again.

"Right this way please." as she walked toward

Just as the last person walked through the large gear shaped hole, a loud alarm went off. A large piece of metal of the same gear shape slid into place with an ear piercing shriek and hiss of hydraulics. It didn't help the mood of the group. An older man in one of those jumpsuits covered in a lab coat walked in front of the group.

"Hello everyone, I'm the overseer of this vault. I'd like to welcome you to your new home. We have the necessary amenities such as food, water and electricity for years to come. We also guarantee your safety and well-being as well. We will stay in here till we received the all clear beckon from Vault Tec and the US government in the meantime please get comfortable in your rooms we will have a tour of the vault very soon. I would like to officially welcome you to VAULT 12!"

A brighter future underground is what they told us. If I had known what was going to happen, I would have grabbed my wife and ran. At least burning in atomic hell fire would have been quick.


End file.
